Once Upon A Dream
by Blue TARDIS Everdeen
Summary: What if superhero comics didn't exist? What would the world be like? What if all of Marvel superhero kind rested in the hands of a seven year old terminally ill boy?
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note: This is a work in progress, but if you like it I can make more. I don't think it counts as Doctor Who/Avengers crossover, but it takes some ideas from Doctor Who. **

** Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own The Avengers or Marvel. They belong to Stan Lee and Joss Whedon respectively. **

_**Once Upon a Dream**_

_"Clint, behind you!" Steve Rogers shouted. _

_ "Right!" Clint Barton switched to his bomb arrows and quickly shot one in the six-legged creature's eye. "Cap, Vespiform at twelve o' clock!" _

_ No sooner had Clint said this, than Steve had thrown his shield and decapitated the bee-like creature. "Well, I think that's the last of them." He jumped down from the ledge of the bank where he was for the battle. _

_ "It seems to me that Loki wasn't finished with us yet." Clint said as he slid down his grappling arrow. _

_ "I would have to agree with you there," said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Thor landing with a loud THUMP; making an indent of his hammer in the concrete. "I have just come from our headquarters. Agent Fury needs to see all of us right away." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Meet Tommy**

"Tommy, dear. It's time for your medicine."

"Hold on Mommy. I just have to finish my drawing first." Tommy Parks was seven (and a quarter) years old. He was terminally ill with leukemia. He's practically spent his whole life in the hospital; New Moon Hospital. Tommy was a bright boy; who loved to make up stories about superheroes; especially a group of them he named "The Avengers." He didn't really understand about his cancer, but he did understand that he would feel yucky sometimes and have to take icky medicine. Before he got sick, his hair was a beautiful auburn color. Now, his head was completely hairless. His grandmother, Helena, was inspired by her grandson's stories and made Tommy what he called his "Captain America" mask. It was a bright blue; with a big white star on the forehead. Where the ear holes would be, were little white wings. He loved that mask; he would never take it off for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Establishing a Connection**

"What are you drawing, honey?" Sarah Parks, Tommy's mother, said.

"I'm drawing Captain America and Hawkeye fighting these BIG bee monsters!" He said excitedly. He turned around his notebook; nearly spilling his box of colored pencils. "See!"

His mother laughed. "Yes, dear." She looked at the paper curiously for a moment. "But where are all the other Avengers? Surely they would have helped them right?"

Tommy shook his head; the mask sliding down over his eyes. "Nuh-uh, the bee monsters came up on them by surprise. None of the others knew about them." He put down the paper and picked up another one. "The bee monsters were sent by Loki." He pointed to the figure on the paper; it was a man draped in green, black and gold robes. On his head he had a helmet with golden rods that looked like horns coming off the top.

"Ohhh he looks mean," said Sarah. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in, he's awake." In stepped two doctors and a nurse. "Oh hello, Doctor Fury. He's doing well. He's been drawing in his notebook again." She gave her son a smile. "He is such a good drawer."

One of the two nurses standing beside Doctor Fury cleared his throat. "If I may ask….does he have any new drawings of Captain America?" Fury shot the nurse, Coulson, a look. "What?" He shrugged. "He's my favorite."

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh! Come and see, Mr. Coulson!" He waved the paper, gesturing for the man to step closer.

"That's very, good, Tommy!" He squinted closer at the paper. "Are they fighting….giant bees?"

The boy nodded again. "Yep! They were sent by Thor's brother Loki."

"Ooo that sounds serious."

"No, not really. Cap and Hawkeye took care of 'em. They're all gone now."

"Nurse Coulson," said Doctor Fury. "I think you have a job to get back to?"

"Oh yes." He winked at Tommy. "Make sure you tell me when you have more drawings of Cap, okay?" He ruffled his hair. "Oh! I just remembered, I have a present for you." He reached into the pocket of his bright blue scrubs. "Here," he said as he placed the stack of cards in the little boy's hands. "I had these made for you." He laughed when Tommy's jaw dropped. "Do you like them? They took awhile to get here."

Tommy was nearly bouncing off the bed from excitement. "These are cool!" He went through the cards, stopping to stare at each one of the pictures. "There's one of just Cap, and another of him leading battle, and one of him throwing his shield!" He threw his arms around Coulson's waist. "Thank you! These are SO COOL!"

Phil Coulson chuckled. "I'm glad you like them, Tommy." He ruffled his hair. "You have to be really careful with them, okay?"

The boy nodded seriously. "Yes, sir." He saluted the nurse. "I will." He giggled. "Hey, I just acted like Cap!"

The two nurses and his mother laughed. Even Doctor Fury cracked a smile.


End file.
